1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to surgical instruments. More particularly, it relates to suturing and knot tying instruments for use during minimally invasive surgery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laparoscopic suturing is a challenging skill to master for surgeons performing laparoscopic surgery. It is often the rate-limiting step that prevents surgeons from performing more advanced surgical procedures in a minimally-invasive manner. Laparoscopic suturing is challenging for several reasons. First, the surgeon is operating in three dimensional space while viewing the procedure on a two dimensional screen. Second, grasping the small needle and placing the needle through tissue without wristed motion is very challenging since surgeons operate using elongated rigid shafts. Moreover, tying an appropriate knot after the suture is placed, and getting the knot secured to the appropriate tissue from a distance through small laparoscopic ports, is technically challenging.
Several conventional devices that assist surgeons in the performance of laparoscopic suturing are commercially available. Each of the known devices has various advantages and disadvantages, and most of these devices require the use of specific suture exclusively designed for the device. Since the suture for each of these devices is limited, the surgeon's choice of suture material is also limited. These specific sutures are also very expensive and reduce flexibility of suture available to the surgeon. Prior art sutures are also constructed with small needles attached to the end of the suture. The small needle can break during laparoscopic suturing and the small needle also limits the size of tissue that can be sutured.
Accordingly, there is a need for a suture assist device that works with any type of suture.
There is also a need for a more robust needle that is less subject to breakage than the needles heretofore known.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how the needed improvements could be provided.